Delicia Wheelwright and the Undiscovered Line
by Hazel Lance
Summary: Delicia's mother left soon after Delicia's birth. Meanwhile, her father fell in love with another lady. But this lady is not as good as she shows. Finally when Delicia leaves, she reaches a place she had least expected to end up at. In the adventures that follow, Delicia would unravel the mysteries of her curious past and get her answers at last.


**Delicia Wheelwright and the Undiscovered Line**

Chapter 1- Apparition

"Dad," asked Delicia nervously to her father one night. Mr. Wheelwright knew at once that it was he who was being addressed as 'Dad'.

"Now what is it Delicia?" he asked angrily. It made Delicia even more nervous. She hesitated. "I wanted to –talk about June…"

"Don't start that again, Delicia!"

"But, Dad, believe me! She's up to no good."

"Stop that now! June is a very sweet, humble, and respectful lady. Ever looked into those eyes? Have you ever looked into those innocent-"

"- deceiving eyes!" Delicia finished for him.

"What did you say?"

"You noticed her 'innocent' deceiving eyes but have you ever noticed her evil smile?"

"I've had enough, Delicia!" Mr. Wheelwright shouted, "Get out of this room right away!"

Tears falling off her cheeks, Delicia ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. Apparently, even her father's eyes were filled with moisture.

"Delicia…"he sighed. His thoughts drifted twelve years ago, when he had first met her. And suddenly twenty-one-years-old Franklin Wheelwright wanted to melt into a puddle. That girl was gorgeous; with her brown wavy hair and sky blue almond shaped eyes and thick, rosy lips. And though her nose was a bit crooked, it suited her perfectly. How he wished Jannet had never left!

But then he wouldn't have met June: the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. And she was so kind, so understanding…He wished Delicia thought of it the same way.

Delicia climbed on her bed, dug her head into the pillow, and cried her eyes out till her heart felt lighter. Then with some final sobs, her tears subsided. She held her teddy on her lap and smiled. "I know you'll always believe me. I want to tell you about June," she quietly said to it- but there was no response and she felt even lonelier.

Nevertheless, she went on," That _June-July _has been troubling me behind Daddy's back! I've tried telling Dad but he just won't listen. Know what happened three years ago? When I was seven, she dragged me to the kitchen, probably to shout at me again as she has been doing ever since my mother left-." Delicia paused here and looked away, fresh tears forming in her eyes. But the Teddy Bear was still staring at her face expectantly-still smiling. "She was frustrated at something," Delicia went on," It seemed she had some expectations I didn't rise up to. 'What had I thought of you! And here you are: as much of a Muggle as your Father!' she had said. Now I don't know what 'Muggle' is, but surely it's some sort of an abuse. 'Don't you call me and my father that!' I told her. If I could only reach out to that cup, I swear I would have thrown it at her this time. But I didn't need to. The cup just broke! I didn't touch it- no one did. It just broke…

"June was shocked. She gasped and told me 'You're a witch!'. Now she had gone too far. '_You're _a witch!' I shouted at her. She just smiled and said 'So I am'. If only Daddy had heard that!" And Delicia started crying again.

Delicia had never seen her Mother. She had left soon after Delicia was born. But neither Delicia nor her father had known the reason. There was still a picture of Jannet in Delicia's bedroom. She had been a real beauty! But Delicia was nowhere near her. She had short black hair, round brown eyes and small nose and lips. In fact, she was quite near to ugliness. Her father was good looking, too. From where had these looks then come?

Della's mind then drifted to June. She was witchy, no doubt. She was Evil. But she was beautiful. She almost charmed the people around her. And Delicia had to agree that she was more beautiful than her mother. This was frightening thought. What if Frank Wheelwright remarries? What if he chooses June? These thoughts remained with Della till her dreams.

Next morning Delicia felt calmer. But this calmness remained only till she freshened up and went to the kitchen. Usually, Delicia prepared breakfast alone. Her father would make lunch with June and then would help Delicia in Dinner. But Delicia received a shock on discovering two people already in the kitchen when she entered- one with straight black hair, the other with untidy blonde hair- preparing breakfast together. June, as she cooked, was playing with her black hair, smiling at Franklin. Frank was laughing, mesmerised. Delicia stood there gaping at them for what seemed like hours.

"Oh! You've arrived Della?" Frank said, finally noticing Delicia. Delicia returned his smile. "Good Morning Delicia!" said June, with her evil smile. Delicia's smile faded. "What is she doing here?!" she asked, but June kept smiling. Frank, however, looked uneasy. "Um-please don't mind that June," he said. "Father, I didn't get me answer." Delicia said.

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know why June is here."

"Can she not come here as and when she likes?"

"At this time, Father?"

"She's just helping me with breakfast."

"That's totally my responsibility. She can't be taking my place here!"

"Delicia I-"

"Stop, Frank," June interrupted, "Why don't you give her the good news? She wouldn't object to all this then."

Frank smiled,"Yeah, you're right." But as he turned to Delicia, his expression was stern again. "So, Delicia, there's something you must know." He paused to look at June and smiled again. Then without withdrawing his gaze, he continued, "Our lovely June has agreed to take the place of my wife and your mother. I've been making plans for our engagement. It's just in a week or two's time. Think, Della, only a matter of time and you'll have a mother again! Delicia?" Frank had turned back to his daughter on receiving no answer.

There were tears in her eyes. "Oh, Delicia," Frank smiled," Are those tears of joy I see there?" "No, Dad, they're not!"Delicia shouted so loudly, the birds outside on the balcony flew away."She isn't a respectable lady as you think she is! She's a witch. She doesn't love you- she abuses you behind your back!" "Delicia you stop that right away!"

"So then you've decided? You're marrying her?"

"Yes. Right away."

"Even if it makes me sad?"

"Your tears would dry eventually."

"I had always known this…" Frank was confused. "Always known what?" "Always known that I don't belong here." "What do you mean?" Frank almost whispered. "Means it's high time I went somewhere I really belong."

June looked terrified- scared. "No, wait, Delicia! You must know that-" But before she could finish, Delicia was storming out of the house. June and Frank had frozen, but June recovered fast and ran after Delicia, Frank closely following. Delicia was way ahead of the other two but when she heard footsteps, she fastened and readied herself for a journey with no destination.

She had no idea where she was to go. Her eyes were blurry with tears. She closed her eyes and let them fall and got a feeling (or maybe imagined a feeling) of being sucked through a pipe. When she opened her eyes again, she faltered and fell on her hands. The road, however, seemed to have changed from the smooth driveway to a well-trodden street.

Delicia got up and looked around to find many curious looking shops. The people inside were weirdly dressed and posters outside the shops showed- if Delicia wasn't mistaken- moving pictures. At quite some distance, she saw a magnificent castle that looked strangely familiar.

And Delicia knew why so. The castle was the same mysterious castle she had seen in her dreams so many times. She had considered it to be her future dream house with many people caring for her. But the stream of her thoughts was broken as a lady came out of a nearby pub and approached her curiously.

"Who are you, young lady?" she asked, "And what brings you here at this time in Hogsmeade Village?" Delicia was more than confused.

"Sorry?" she asked, "What's this place? Even I don't know how I came here and what I'm here for."

The lady narrowed her eyes. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Oh, sorry." Delicia held out her hand, "I'm Delicia Wheelwright."

But the lady didn't take her hand, her eyes wide in shock. Without any noticeable lip movement, she muttered, "You are Jannet's daughter…"


End file.
